Wonderwall
by PurpleElevators
Summary: This is the story of Sam and Freddie. The blonde headed demon and the brunette dork. How they met, how they grew together as friends, how they turned into much more and how they realised they couldn't part without each other.


You could say Sam and Freddie's relationship was a weird one. They went from hating each other, to frenemies, to friends and then lovers. But their relationship had more depth than that. It was a whirlwind of emotions, roller coasters and more. But even though what the two shared was strange and only they knew what it really was, you could never say either one of them hated the other at any point.

True, the blonde headed demon would do anything to to mess with the brunette nerd; always poking and prodding him. Making his life hell as one would think. But that wasn't the case at all. In fact, Freddie never fought back, practically LETTING Sam mess him about. Even though they never spoke of it, Freddie knew why he didn't push Sam away and Sam knew why she did all those things. It was for that touch. That physical spark they yearned to feel. Of course, at the time, neither did understand but throughout the years they learned to. Sam hit Freddie to touch him and gain that jolt of electricity and Freddie encouraged it to feel the same electricity. He just thought it was the nerves of Sam beating him up and Sam thought it was the adrenaline of beating someone to a pulp. Boy how wrong were they.

The story shows Sam and Freddie bickering at the ripe age of thirteen, the young Benson boy barely scraping the top of Sam's head making him only a little taller. Of course at that age, he had no muscle or strength whereas Sam could fight the football team. Many people believed their relationship started there. At school, hating from the beginning. But no, their story went far more back. Back to before Sam even knew of a Carly Shay and before Freddie even knew how to set up his own website. Yeah, so a long way back.

They were only six years old when they first met. They never realised their meeting would be the greatest one they'd ever encounter but as little kids, they didn't know much. Of course their personalities didn't change much. Sam was still a feisty, meat loving wild child and Freddie was a sweet, innocent little boy. What else would you expect? And like the kids, their mothers hadn't changed. Mrs Benson was, and still is, a rabid mother bear with two tubs of hand sanitizer in her purse at all times whereas Ms Puckett was a laid back mum who didn't really give a toss about half the things in life. But she did love her daughter. They both loved their kids. They just had very different views of motherhood.

Both Sam and Freddie never knew their fathers. Not even Sam's mother knew her dad and Freddie's died before he could get to know him. In a way that was good for Sam and Freddie. They never knew their dad's so they didn't miss them. But like every child in their position would, they did crave one.

This is the story of Sam and Freddie. The blonde headed demon and the brunette dork. How they met, how they grew together as friends, how they turned into much more and how they realised they couldn't part without each other.

**~The Meeting~**

It was a crisp Spring day in Seattle, Washington. The sun lay on the skyline, the bright light shining amongst the city's skyscrapers. The birds were whistling and the wind was blowing. It was an unusually warm day for the city of rain but the people of Seattle weren't complaining. In fact, every time the sun came out, they all made good use of it.

Just like little six year olds Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett were doing. The two were at the park with their mothers. Mrs Benson was busy fussing over her son, dollaping half a bottle of sun screen on the poor boys face whereas Ms Puckett was sun bathing as her daughter ran around the playground wrecklessly.

Once Freddie had managed to tear himself away from his over-bearing mother, he ran to the swings where a little blonde girl was.

"Hi, I'm Freddie Benson," the boy introduced and the girl took one look at him.

"You look like a nub," the blonde commented and Freddie seemed to be oblivious to the insult the girl had given him.

"What's a nub?" he asked cluelessly.

"Never mind. I'm Sam," she replied.

"Nice to meet you, Sam," Freddie smiled.

"I guess," Sam muttered. "So are you from Seattle?"

"Yeah. I've lived here all my life," Freddie answered. "How about you?"

"Same. That's my mum sunbathing over there," Sam said pointing to her mother who was laying on a blanket soaking up the sun.

"That's my mum," Freddie replied, pointing to his mother who was busy scrubbing the picnic bench with a wet wipe.

"She looks weird," Sam commented under her breath so luckily the brunette boy couldn't hear.

"Wanna play?" he asked.

"I don't know. You could be a murderer," Sam replied.

"I'm not," Freddie said and Sam sighed.

"I guess," she finally agreed and the two played together all afternoon until Freddie's mother called him over and Sam's mum demanded to go home after receiving sun burn from not putting on any sun screen.

"Sam!" Freddie called as the blonde was about to leave. She turned around to face the boy.

"Yeah?"

"Will I see you again?"

The girl thought about it for a moment.

"Maybe." Was all she said.

And they did.

**~The Demon and The Dork~**

Ridgeway High School was the school Sam and Freddie went to along with their best friend, Carly Shay. After their meeting in the playground all those years ago, coming across each other when they were twelve was a bit of a shock. They hadn't seen the other in six years but still recognised each other. Of course, due to their absence of seeing each other, Sam immediately thought of Freddie as her new punching bag. In fact, the second time they met in their life, Sam pulled his pants down and shoved him in a trashcan. Normally Freddie would've retaliated but instead he just provoked the blonde even more.

Some might call it hatred. But they knew it was banter. They did know deep down it wasn't hatred but were too afraid to admit it.

Each day was the same. Sam would make fun of Freddie for something and Freddie would provoke her and they ended up 'fighting'. To the outside world they fought. But to them it wasn't just a fight. It was something else. Yet neither knew just what it was.

Of course with every fight, Carly would always try and solve them, desperate for her best friends to get along but even she didn't know what it was. To be honest, neither did Sam and Freddie.

Throughout most of his early teens, Freddie chased Carly like a lost puppy, convinced he was in love with her but all Carly was to Freddie was a pretty face which soon turned into nothing more than a sister. And Sam made fun of Freddie for that. She didn't know why it angered her at the time. And when she did realise it, she refused to believe it.

"You know what, Sam?!" Freddie yelled at Sam in the iCarly studio after Sam had done something to aggravate the boy.

"What, Freddie?!" she shot back and poor Carly in the middle of it simply rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation before flopping into a bean bag.

"I'm sick of you treating me with no respect! I mean you act like-"

"-that's only cos you're a nub and-"

"-see! Why can't you just let me speak for once instead of-"

"-maybe I would if you ever had anything decent to say-"

"-you're just mean and you're never nice to me-"

"-only cos you're a dork-"

"-and you're a demon-"

"-well you're a-"

"GUYS!" Carly yelled, standing up, tired of her friends constantly at each other's throats.

"What?" they both said simultaneously, looking over at Carly before realising how they both spoke at the same time and shot each other dirty looks.

"Can you just not fight for five minutes?" she asked them.

"She started it!" Freddie cried.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"GUYS!" Carly screamed again, shutting up the two. "Seriously, don't you run out of things to argue about?"

And every day was the same. The constant bickering. But somehow, Freddie nor Sam wanted to stop. It was like they enjoyed fighting with each other. Not even them could understand their strange relationship but no matter how much they did fight, they couldn't deny how much they really did care for each other.

**~Unbelievable~**

After Sam and Freddie shared their very first kiss on the fire escape, they both thought long and hard about their relationship. True, they never talked about it but that didn't mean they never thought about it. Every time they went to sleep they thought about it. And as time went on, the two realised they were starting to care for each other. Of course, neither wanted to believe it but it was becoming more obvious.

Carly realised Freddie cared for Sam first but like you'd expect, he denied it. Sam on the other hand was better at keeping her feelings hidden. Never not once did she admit to anything. She learned that long ago. She kept things bottled up and never talked to anyone. She'd talk to Carly about little things and stuff she wasn't afraid to let her know but not when it came to feelings. As in real feelings, she'd never tell a soul.

Freddie wasn't good at hiding things but still he never admitted to stuff. Someone could tell something about himself a mile off and he still wouldn't admit to it. Luckily there was one thing he could keep to himself since he didn't realise it either.

At this point Sam and Freddie's relationship had transpired from 'enemies' to frenemies. The two bickered like it was do or die but the bickering was like an old married couple. Of course they'd argue, if they didn't it wouldn't be Sam and Freddie. Fighting was their thing. But they could tolerate each other. Sam would harass him and Freddie would provoke her but they were, as much as they wouldn't admit it, friends. And they knew they didn't hate each other and they weren't enemies because why would someone want to kiss their enemy and admit to it being nice?

'Just to get it over with' they told themselves but both knew the real reason was to have them be each other's first kiss. They couldn't spend this with anyone else regardless of what they wanted to believe. In fact, if Sam truly hated Freddie then she wouldn't suggest the kiss and she wouldn't offer him a meatball! Heck she wouldn't offer CARLY a meatball and that says something. And if Freddie hated the girl then he wouldn't motion her to join him on the fire escape and wouldn't think of kissing Sam. All these little details but they do add up. Too bad neither Sam or Freddie could see it.

"Sam!" Freddie hollered as he walked over to Sam and Carly's locker. Sam was busy devouring a bag of bacon whilst Carly was reading over her textbook for their next history pop quiz. She'd been up all night studying but on the other hand Sam was up all night planning her next prank on Mr Howard and had done no preparation for it. She wasn't bothered though. She winged all her tests.

"Hey, Benson," Sam replied with a nod as the brunette approached her, an angry expression on his face.

"What have you done with my science notes?" Freddie asked.

"I haven't got your science notes," Sam simply said.

"What?!" Freddie exclaimed causing the students of Ridgeway to look at him.

"Oh what's the big chizz?" Sam asked, her mouth full of bacon.

"The big chizz is that without my notes I'll fail the test!"

"Dude, you won't fail," Sam assured him.

"Sam give Freddie back his notes," Carly spoke, her head buried in her textbook as she frantically read through the pages.

"I didn't take them!" Sam cried.

"Oh you're such a liar!" Freddie fired and Sam glared at him before closing her bag of bacon and putting it in her backpack. She smacked her lips together and folded her arms, as did Freddie. "Where are they?"

"I don't have them," Sam responded.

"Yes you do! I remember you going into my locker yesterday and taking my math book to copy from which you still need to return and then you took-ugh!" Freddie stopped talking and grunted as Sam threw his math book at his gut. "OW!"

"I didn't take your dumb science notes!" Sam yelled.

"You did too. Why can't you just admit you did and help me find them instead of being your usual stubborn self."

"I would if I took them but I didn't!"

"I don't believe you!"

"There's a shock."

"You know what? If I do badly on this exam, you'll be to blame and you'll have to deal with my mother since she believes-"

"-bring it on, Benson! What's your mum gonna do, spray me with sanitizer-"

"-oh there you go again, always insulting my mum-"

"-maybe if she wasn't so crazy, I wouldn't have to insult her-"

"-like you have room to call other people crazy, you're practically a psychopath-"

"-like you have room to insult other people walking around with a face like that-"

"Hey, Freddie."

"What?" Freddie stopped arguing with Sam to turn around where Brent Norman from Freddie's science class was stood.

"Here's your science notes back," he replied, handing him two sheets of paper. "I found it on the floor and I took them home just to go over since I couldn't find you yesterday."

"Uh...thanks," Freddie said and Brent walked off. Freddie closed his eyes, sighing and turning back to Sam who was stood with folded arms, an angry expression on her face.

"I told you," she said and began to walk off but Freddie grabbed her arm before she could go far and Sam, angered by how strong Freddie had gotten, jerked out of his grasp.

"Sam, I'm sorry," he apologised.

"Yeah you should be," she snapped.

"Look I didn't know what to think. You were last to go in my locker and I was worried about the exam."

"So? You should've believed me."

"Well you do lie a lot," Freddie added.

"Yeah but...so? You should know these things! What would I do with science notes.? I don't even take science."

Freddie made a face. "Yeah you do."

"Well I don't pay attention," Sam said and Freddie shrugged, nodding.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

"Buy me a smoothie every day for the next week after school and I might just forgive you," Sam offered.

"I'm guessing if I don't, you'll break my leg so I'm going to go with okay," Freddie responded.

"Smart boy," Sam said, walking off and Freddie chuckled, shaking his head, heading for his science class.

"I'm gonna fail this pop quiz," Carly groaned.

**~Friendship~**

Sam and Carly were best friends. Even though they were polar opposites, they were close. Sam was tough, hard and a tomboy whereas Carly was soft, weak and girly. Carly kept Sam level headed, most of the time, and Sam taught Carly to let loose a little more. Like sisters some would say.

And then there was Freddie. The nerd. He'd gotten over his little crush for Carly and thought of her as nothing more than a sister. The trio were close and even though Sam and Freddie still bickered, they were all best friends. Sam teased Freddie, that was their thing but they'd be lying if they told you they weren't best friends.

In some ways, Sam and Freddie could be closer than they could be with Carly. They both had many things in common. Their mum's were crazy and they both didn't have a dad so on every father's day the duo would go down to the playground where they first met. They'd sit on the very same swings where they had their first conversation and just talk.

Another similarity would be their music taste. Carly was a pop dance kinda girl whereas Sam and Freddie preferred country or rock.

Sam was sat on the swings, her music blaring through her earphones on full blast. Today was father's day. Carly's dad had come home and she and Spencer had gone to Yakima to spend time with him and their granddad leaving Sam and Freddie in Seattle.

Sam's mum was out, not wanting to face today like every year. Sam didn't blame her, she was doing the same. She wondered how Freddie was doing. He took today as hard as her and like a girl needed her mother, a boy needed his father. He couldn't go to him about girl advice or any advice, instead he went to Spencer. He couldn't bond with his father or experience those father son days. And then Sam never knew what it felt like to be her father's princess, to get kissed goodnight and she'll never have someone walk her down the aisle when her day comes. But at least Freddie's father loved him, Sam's father didn't care enough to stick around.

Both Sam and Freddie had their fathers but only Freddie had a dad.

"You gotta get the new album," Freddie said as he sat beside her on the swing next to Sam, taking out one of her earbuds and putting it in his ear.

"I need money for that," Sam replied.

"Thought you'd be on those websites," he said.

"I got busted the last time," Sam explained and Freddie nodded. The two sat there for a while, neither one of them speaking. They just listened to lyrics with the wind blowing in their hair.

"How you feeling?" Freddie asked after a few minutes and Sam simply shrugged.

"Same old. You?"

"Me too," he responded. "But it sucks."

"At least your dad loved you. Mine didn't want me," Sam said and Freddie shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah. Don't beat yourself up about that. It's not your fault," he assured her.

"Can't help but blame myself," Sam muttered.

"Well don't," Freddie said firmly. "Sam, I know it hurts knowing your dad walked away after your mum got pregnant but that's his loss. Not your fault. He's missing out on watching you grow and being a part of your life. You're not to blame, he is. He doesn't see your meat loving obsession, or your craziness. He won't see how humorous you are or how creative you are. Sam, you can't blame it on you when all you did was be born. You did nothing wrong. He did. And he won't ever get to see you grow up or ever walk you down the aisle. He won't see your face light up when you talk about things you love and he doesn't deserve to. He left and you're not to blame. You're better off without him."

Sam couldn't help but blush, a smile appearing on her face. "What book did you get that out of?"

"Nowhere," Freddie replied. "But I mean it. I know today's hard but...you're better off. He's missing out."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Sam murmured.

"I'm saying it because it's true. Sam, I know it hurts. I know even though my dad died, he loved me and that hurts and as well Carly's dad loving her but you are so much greater without that man."

"You really mean that?" she asked.

"I do," Freddie grinned. "You okay now?"

"Kinda," Sam replied honestly. "Thanks." She then leaned up and kissed Freddie's cheek before leaning her head on his shoulder as they continued to listen to the music.

**~Something More~**

As hardass as Sam would come across, she had weaknesses. Weaknesses Carly and Freddie saw. Not all of them of course. Freddie saw how broken she was about her dad and would always listen and help her through it and Carly would listen to her vent about anything. She could tell almost anything to Carly but those bits not Carly or Freddie knew of would always be a secret.

Sam and Freddie's friendship was weird. To others they were always fighting but when they were alone they didn't. Okay, they had their usual bickering banter but if they didn't that would be worrying. Sometimes Carly saw that they weren't just two friends that fought but it was mainly behind closed doors.

Sam was sat on her couch, with a blanket over her whilst she ate a pint of fatcake ice cream, watching some dumb reality show. She was meant to be at Bushwell for iCarly rehearsal but today she wasn't up for it. Her rabid cat frothy was dead as of this morning. She found him in her garden, lifeless. As crazy as the cat was, Sam did love him. He'd been there since day one.

Sam just couldn't face anyone today.

The doorbell went and Sam groaned, setting her ice cream down and standing up, her blanket going around her as she waddled to the door, opening it.

"Sam, it's-whoa are you okay?"

And at the door was none other than Freddie Benson.

"Fine," she replied, her nose bunged up.

"You don't look it," Freddie commented.

"Geez, you know how to flatter a girl don't you?" Sam muttered, rolling her eyes.

"You know what I mean. Why didn't you show up for rehearsal? What's wrong?"

Sam knew, being the nub he was, Freddie wouldn't stop pestering her until he found out what was going on with her so she might as well save the time and tell him with the hope he'd leave her alone.

"Frothy died," Sam bluntly stated.

"Oh, Sam," Freddie sighed, his arms going around her. He knew how much her cat meant to her and so he predicted she must be really upset. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Sam sniffled. "Just a bit fresh."

"I can imagine. You want me to stay with you?"

Sam shook her head. "I kinda wanna be alone."

"Okay," Freddie said, pulling away from me. "If you need me, call me."

"I will."

"I'm really sorry," he apologised.

"Don't be."

Freddie gave Sam a friendly smile and left the Puckett household. Sam leaned against the doorframe, her blanket wrapped tightly around her and she went back into her living room but it was only an hour later when she heard another knock at door. Sam sighed heavily and walked over to the door where Freddie was stood yet again.

"Okay, I have fatshakes, chips, root beer, snacks, scary movies and Dustfeather's new album which you NEED to hear," he said, walking into the house and Sam couldn't help but smile.

"What are you doing, Benson?" she asked him.

"Taking your mind off things and even though you wanna be alone, it's better to be distracted than think about stuff," he replied. "Okay what are you watching?" he asked grimacing at the TV screen.

"Some dumb show. There was nothing else on," Sam answered.

"Which is why I have Shriek 1, 2 and 4 because three's awful and I have The Black Lawn where the actors are meant to be really bad so I thought we could laugh at it."

Sam smiled as Freddie laid out the food and beverages, putting Shriek 1 in the DVD player. He then sat on the couch and patted it next to him. Sam went to sit next to him, her knees to her chest and her blanket around her.

They watched the film intensely and Sam would laugh whenever Freddie got scared, clutching a couch pillow. He liked scary movies normally but was a bit of a wimp but Sam loved them so he brought them over.

"You're ridiculous," Sam laughed as Freddie threw a piece of popcorn in the air, trying to catch it in his mouth but failing miserably. "Let the master try," she said and picked up some popcorn, throwing it up and opening her mouth to catch it, grinning victoriously when she did.

"How'd you do that?" Freddie asked her.

"Skill," she simply replied and Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Okay, we're listening to Dustfeather's new album now," he spoke and got out the album, putting it in the cd player and the music started playing. They listened on the couch for a while before Freddie stood up.

"What?" Sam asked and Freddie held out his hand.

"Dance with me," he offered.

"Dude, no," Sam replied but Freddie took her hand, standing her up.

"Come on," he urged.

"I'm not dancing with you," she laughed.

"Yes you are," Freddie argued and he wrapped his arms around her and their hands interlocked as they swayed to the music in Sam's living room. It was nothing more than a friendly dance but Sam knew her feelings were stronger towards the boy but she'd never admit it. She wouldn't want to jeopardise their friendship and she didn't think he felt the same but he did and he thought the same as Sam did.

Sam rested her chin on Freddie's shoulder, her arms around his torso, slowly finding herself getting better.

"I guess I'm broken, I know," Freddie sang softly in Sam's ear making her stomach flip flop. "But darling don't you leave me. I guess I'm nothing anymore but darling I need you to breathe. You're my world. My world. You're my world. My wonderwall."

Sam smiled as Freddie sang in her ear and she had to admit, he had a pretty good voice. It was nothing more than a whisper but it still made her knees weak. Good thing Freddie was holding her.

Sam looked up at Freddie and their eyes met. They weren't sure who made the first move but before they knew it, their lips were pressed together. It wasn't amateur like their first kiss or intense, it was full of passion. It was slow, every move they cherished. Their lips moulded together as they moved in sync. They were still dancing, listening to the music as they kissed.

Sam's arms went around Freddie's neck and she pressed herself closer to him. She never wanted to be anywhere else. All those feelings they kept inside were finally bubbling up and they never felt more alive. This felt so good. So real. So right.

Yeah, Sam thought, I'm feeling better.

**~The Honeymoon Phase~**

After Sam and Freddie had shared a kiss in Sam's living room the day Frothy died, they became a couple after confessing their love for each other. And the newly formed couple didn't find it unnatural or forced. It flowed. It worked. And within only a week, the entire school knew about the hot new couple. Of course the Seddiers were pleased but the Creddie shippers weren't too happy. It didn't matter though. Sam loved Freddie and Freddie loved Sam.

Like you'd expect, they argued but never ended up in a massive blown fight. Sam teased Freddie for his nerdiness and Freddie would comment on his girlfriend's rambunctious behaviour. But nonetheless, it worked.

And boy did it work well.

They couple were sat on Freddie's couch busy in their latest make out session. Sam crawled into Freddie's lap, intensifying the kiss and she ran her fingers through his thick, brown hair. He moaned against her mouth and pushed her back onto the couch, climbing on top of her, his hands roaming her body.

Mrs Benson was away at an Aggressive Parenting Meeting for the week so Sam and Freddie were taking advantage of their alone time. Freddie's mum didn't take the news of her son in a relationship with Sam well but after a few weeks, she got used to it. Carly on the other hand squealed in happiness when her best friends told her about them. But one thing that annoyed her was how often they were all over each other. But it was a new relationship and they were happy. Although this honeymoon phase had lasted over a month already and neither Sam nor Freddie were willing to pull back.

Freddie's hands slipped underneath Sam's shirt and she squirmed at the feel of her boyfriend's bare hands on her skin. Desperate to be closer to him, Sam threw her leg over his waist so their chests were pressed tighter together. Freddie could already feel his hormone levels rising like crazy.

"I love you," Freddie muttered against his girlfriend's lips.

"Yeah yeah, I love you too. Now shut up and kiss me."

Freddie chuckled at Sam's bluntness but obliged to her order, kissing her with more passion, his tongue dancing along her bottom lip begging for entrance which Sam granted. Freddie then pulled away from her mouth and attached his lips to her neck, biting, sucking and nibbling on her skin. Sam gripped Freddie's shoulders and arched her back, moaning as her boyfriend worked his magic.

Freddie's lips travelled lower until he reached Sam's collarbone and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as he sucked on her most sensitive parts over there and on her shoulder. The blonde, needing to get some skin on skin action, began to unbutton Freddie's shirt, their lips attaching back onto each other.

Sam and Freddie's relationship wasn't only the physical altercation and the attraction but the two fell in love with every aspect of each other. Freddie loved how crazy Sam was and Sam loved the sweet, nerdy side of Freddie. They were good for each other but they took so long to realise it.

Sam finished unbuttoning Freddie's shirt and he yanked it off, not tearing his mouth away from Sam's who sighed against him as she felt his bare chest against her. But she needed more. They both did and without talking or telling the other, they both knew that was what they wanted.

"Freddie, is Sam-OH MY GOD!"

"Shoot," Sam hissed as she heard her best friend walk in on them. Good thing Freddie was only without a shirt. Freddie scrambled off Sam and began putting his shirt back on and Sam sat up where Carly had her back turned.

"Uh...you can turn around now," Sam said once Freddie's shirt was back on.

"No thanks, I'll just stay like this," Carly replied and Sam rolled her eyes.

"We're decent," she said and Carly sighed, reluctantly turning around.

"What were you doing?" she asked.

"What did you think?" Freddie fired back.

"But...don't your lips get tired?! This is the fifth time this week! And it's Wednesday!"

"You have really bad timing," Sam told her.

"You think?!" she snapped. "God I swear one of these days, Freddie's mum is gonna walk in and then you'll be in trouble."

"She's away for the week," Freddie said. "So I doubt she will be."

"Right well I see you two are busy and since I don't wanna be around when you guys start up again, I'm gonna leave," Carly said awkwardly, turning around.

"Better hurry up," Sam taunted and Carly quickly shut the door. Sam turned back to Freddie who advanced towards her, picking her up and throwing her over him shoulder, making her squeal in surprise, heading for the bedroom.

**~Meet Again~**

After high school, Freddie had gotten into MIT like they all predicted whilst Sam got into Washington State. They both were heading off to different colleges but neither wanted to throw away what they had. So they decided to try out the long distance relationship and at first it was okay but the longer both Sam and Freddie went without seeing each other, the harder it became.

Both were busy and barely had time to speak. They called each other and video chatted as often as they could but not often enough and after four months, they were seeing each other again. It was hard on both of them but Sam refused to let Freddie give up his dream and both were not going to throw in the towel. They'd get through it. They get through everything.

Everything about Freddie, Sam missed. She missed his nerdy talks, his scent, his eyes and him period. Everything about him she loved and everything about him she missed. Same went for Freddie. He'd do anything just to have her head laying on his chest. He so desperately wanted his blonde headed demon to come and make fun of his tech obsession.

Sam stood impatiently in the airport, searching through the crowd of people for her boyfriend. Carly and Marissa were behind her, as anxious as her. It had been too long for Sam. She wanted so bad to be in Freddie's arms and to feel his lips against hers. She hadn't felt that in four months and she missed him more than she let on. And even though she never showed her feelings, she did let it on a lot.

Sam instantly recognised her boyfriend in the crowd and before Carly and Marissa could see him, Sam ran at top speed towards Freddie who dropped his bags at the sight of Sam sprinting towards him and he held his arms out as Sam jumped into them. It was cheesy, cliché and stupid in what would be thirteen year old Sam's opinion but they'd gone so long without seeing each other. Sam's legs went around Freddie's waist and her arms around his neck with Freddie holding her up.

"I missed you," Freddie said softly.

"I missed you too," Sam replied and Freddie set her down. They didn't say anything else as Sam pressed her lips forcefully against Freddie's and she realised just how much she missed his touch.

Freddie missed it too and he deepened the kiss. It was uncoordinated but full of passion and lust. They frantically pressed their mouths against each others, yearning for the other's touch. They needed it.

"Longest four months of my life," Sam muttered, pulling away for a second before she kissed Freddie again.

"I brought you something," Freddie said when they tore their lips away from each other.

"What?" Sam asked.

Freddie went into his bag, pulling out a rose gold necklace with a diamond on it. She looked harder and saw underneath the diamond was an engraving.

"Demon," she smirked.

"It's fitting," Freddie grinned and Sam playfully hit his shoulder. "Want me to put it on you?" he asked and Sam nodded. She turned around and Freddie placed the piece of jewellery around her neck.

"It's beautiful," she commented, turning back around.

"Like you," Freddie responded.

"You're such a sappy nub," Sam grinned, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him in for another kiss.

**~Question~**

"I'm gonna pass out," Freddie said to himself as he paced back and forth in the playground where Sam and Freddie met.

They had been dating for five years and were fresh out of college and Freddie decided he wanted to propose. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Sam. But he was so nervous. On the verge of throwing up. He was scared Sam would laugh in his face and say no but they had been together so long. Still! Freddie was terrified.

But he was sure. He wanted nothing more than for Sam to be his wife.

"Nub," Sam greeted as she entered the park.

"Demon," Freddie replied, trying to keep his cool.

"Carly told me you were here. Said you needed to talk to me about something."

"Yeah," Freddie responded, his palms sweating.

"If this is about your Nug Nug action figure-"

"It's not," Freddie interrupted. "Come here," he said, taking Sam's hands.

"What's going on?"

"I love you," Freddie started.

"I know. I love you too," Sam smiled.

"No. I mean I really love you. Sam, you're my everything. You're my world and I love you more than anything. You make me happier than anyone else and I love you for it. I love your crazy eating habits, your ability to beat grown men in arm wrestling and your weirdness. You're the greatest person I've ever met and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I hope you feel the same. So...here goes nothing," Freddie said before getting down on one knee and presenting his girlfriend with a white gold engagement ring. "Samantha Joy Puckett, I will love-"

"Yes!" Sam cried before Freddie could finish. "Yes I'll marry you!"

Freddie beamed, standing up and sliding the ring onto his new fiancée's finger who flung her arms around him and he picked her up, spinning her around.

"I love you so much," Sam breathed, kissing him.

"I love you too," Freddie replied.

**~White Veil Occasion~**

"Wow."

Sam turned around and saw Spencer stood at the door. Since Sam didn't have a dad, she had asked Spencer to give her away which he graciously accepted.

"Do I look okay?" she asked him.

"You look beautiful," Spencer replied.

"Doesn't she?" Carly squealed and Sam blushed, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear and Carly abruptly stood up, swatting her hand. "No touching my masterpiece."

"Sorry," Sam said. "Oh god, I'm so nervous."

"So is Freddie," Spencer added.

The day of Sam and Freddie's wedding day arrived and even though both were super excited, they were ridiculously nervous. Neither one had cold feet though. Both were irrevocably in love with one another and wanted nothing more than to be married. They were just afraid of messing up their vows or tripping up in front of everyone.

Sam's big family were all here to witness the union of the demon and the dork and so were Freddie's family along with some of Carly's.

"You ready?" Spencer asked Sam who took one last look in the mirror. Her hair was in an updo with the exception of a couple of loose strands at the front, curled to perfection. Sam's dress was angelic white, slim fitting at the top but went out at the bottom. It was silk and simple yet elegant. She had a veil over her and the demon necklace Freddie had given her around her neck.

"Yeah," she whispered. "I'm ready."

The crowd stood up as Sam and Spencer entered and Sam felt like she was going to fall over or throw up. Maybe even both. She was so scared she'd fall over in the heels Carly had made her wear. She clung to Spencer's arm, gripping it tightly as they walked together down the aisle. Sam recognised everyone there. Her wacko family, Freddie's wacko family, their friends and more but she wasn't looking at them. The one person she was looking at was Freddie and he was only looking at her.

Spencer and Sam arrived at the alter and Spencer kissed Sam's cheek, handing her to Freddie who took her hands.

"You look beautiful," he whispered to her.

"Thanks," she blushed. "You don't scrub up too bad yourself."

"We are gathered here today," the priest started. "To witness the union of Fredward Karl Benson and Samantha Joy Puckett. If anyone objects to this wedding, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence.

"The couple may now recite their vows. Fredward," he motioned to Freddie who cleared his throat, staring into Sam's eyes.

"Sam, when I first met you, I was six years old and you said I look like a nub. At the time I didn't know it was an insult and asked you what it was. You simply said never mind and we started talking. For the rest of that afternoon we played together and six years later I found out you went to my school. You teased me day after day and I would always provoke you. It was our thing, fighting. It always has been and always will be. I provoke you, you harass me. That was us. But we never hated each other. We just didn't know what our relationship was."

Sam didn't bother to wipe away a tear which fell from her eye.

"We progressed to friends, still always bickering and soon best friends. I understood you and you understood me. We'd comfort each other every fathers day by watching scary movies with bad actors and dancing to Dustfeather and I wouldn't have it any other way. You get me, in ways no one else can. You always make me feel better just by smiling which is the the single most beautiful thing in the world. I love everything about you. I love how your face lights up when you talk about something you love, I love your sense of humour and your laugh is the greatest sound to meet my ears. I never pictured I'd fall in love with the blonde headed demon but I'm glad I did. Sam, I love you. I always will and I can't wait for us to spend the rest of our lives together. As husband and wife."

"Beautiful," the priest said before looking over at Sam, giving her a nod.

"Meeting you was an eventful day. I made fun of your clothes, your name and your batty mother but never thought we'd end up here years later. When we were thirteen, we did nothing but argue. And I liked it. It was us. We fought, hit each other and that was who we were. Not even marriage is going to change that. But that's okay. But I wouldn't want to change it. I grew up not knowing the true meaning of love. My dad left before I was born and so I couldn't trust. I thought they'd all leave. But not all of them did. You didn't. And I'm glad you didn't. You and I just clicked. No matter how many times we pushed each other's buttons, neither one of us left. Normally I'd hate being stuck with a nub but with you it's different. I guess love was tricky for me. I could easily say I love food or MMA fights but actually being in love...well that was only a myth in my eyes. But it's not. You showed me. You showed me love and showed me everything to love about it.

"I know I say it, but I mean it. I love you. It's not just me saying I love ham. I'm saying I love you because without you, I'd be nothing. I'd die for you and I'd do anything for you. You irritate me and drive me crazy in the best way possible. And throughout the course of our marriage, I ask for one thing; never give me a reason not to trust you. I don't trust. That's me. But I trust you. And I can tell you anything and everything without a doubt and I don't wanna lose that. So thank you for not leaving me when I got difficult. Thank you for understanding me. And thank you for loving me and as a way to show my thanks I'll love you too. Forever, always and furthermore."

"Wonderful," the priest said as Sam finished her vows. "May we have the rings," he called and Gibby handed him the rings to which he gave Sam and Freddie. "These rings symbolise unity, love and companionship," he said as Sam slid the ring onto Freddie's finger and Freddie did the same. "By the power invested by Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you-"

But before the priest could finish, Sam and Freddie had already got a hold of one another, now in the middle of a passionate kiss. The first kiss of husband and wife.

And the first of many.

**~Wonderwall~**

So this tale is a little different to one you may have known. The one you were told was a glimpse at Sam and Freddie. But that doesn't matter. You know now. You know how they became lovers and soon later, Sam gave birth to three beautiful children who went by the names of Cameron Tyler Benson, Jessica Carly Benson and Jacob Lee Benson who grew up wonderfully. The boys were very similar, inheriting their father's looks but mother's personality whereas their sister got Sam's looks and Freddie's sweet but nerdy persona.

Sam and Freddie watched their children grow in awe until they all left home. And still neither Sam or Freddie stopped loving one another. They bickered, Sam teased Freddie and Freddie provoked Sam but that was them. Till death due them part.

They lived in a humble house which seemed empty after their kids left but Sam and Freddie both knew they'd never be alone. As long as they had each other.

They'd occasionally make trips down to the park where they first met and took their kids there when they were young. They'd listen to Dustfeather and dance to the music. And every fathers day, their kids would surprise Freddie and in the evening, Sam and Freddie would comfort each other but both knew, they did well without their dads.

They had the marriage everyone envied. It was so beautifully imperfect. So amazing. And even when they were old, Sam still felt that tingle whenever she kissed her husband and Freddie still held her in his arms at night.

Not a day went by when they didn't say I love you. They were in love and somehow had been since they were six year olds but it took them just over ten years to realise that.

But now, eighty years after they first met, and those teenage feelings still remained. Long after death split them apart.

It was only last month when Sam died. But she died in the best possible way. In her sleep, in her husbands arms, painlessly. The last words she spoke were 'I love you' and the last words she heard were 'I love you too' and that was pretty amazing. Of course Freddie was heartbroken finding his wife dead next to him but was thankful for the memories they had. They'd been together sixty nine years.

Seventy today.

Freddie slowly walks over to Sam's grave, whilst using his walking stick and clutching a bouquet of flowers and his old iPod with all his and Sam's favourite music on it. He arrives and places the flowers beside her, cautiously sitting in front of the stone.

_Samantha Benson _

_Beloved wife, mother and daughter_

_1994-2080_

Freddie smiles at the gravestone, blowing a kiss to it.

The doctors say he has a month left, maximum. It seems he truly can't survive long without Sam. He wasn't lying when he said she was his world, his everything. And he lost her. Physically. But emotionally and mentally, she's always been there.

Freddie misses her with all his heart but did carry on fighting, even though he knows the end is near.

His children and grandchildren have been with him since Sam's demise and Freddie says today he wants to go see Sam alone. They let him and here he is.

His shaky hands turn on the old iPod and he scrolls through the songs until he finds the right one and he plays it. Not too loud but loud enough. And he waits until the right point of the song. During this, the wind is singing too and the birds are chirping.

And Freddie knows Sam is here.

"I guess I'm broken, I know," Freddie sings softly, his voice raspy and thick. "But darling don't you leave me. I guess I'm nothing anymore but darling I need you to breathe. You're my world. My world. You're my world. My wonderwall."

And he smiles. He whispers he loves Sam and the wind whispers back. He is satisfied. This has sufficed.

She was his wonderwall.

She is his wonderwall.

And she won't ever stop.

The song stops playing and as does the old man's heart. But he's okay with it. He grips onto a photo of he and Sam at their wedding as his eyes close. He isn't in pain. He isn't fighting. He's okay. He's heartbroken about leaving his children and grandchildren but they'll know he's gone back to his wife. Where he's always belonged.

And when Freddie gets to Sam, the first thing he'll say to her is:

"You're my wonderwall."

And she is. And he is hers.

Not even death could stop that.

**Please review, this took a while to write. Say what part was your favourite. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading.**


End file.
